Fortune Favors The Bold
by samiseru123
Summary: After losing the war, Aizen didn't want to give his enemies the satisfaction of a clean victory, he takes a huge risk with the hogyoku and lands in the one piece world, follow him and his new advantures and schems in this new world.
1. Chapter 1

Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo, One Piece is owned Eiichiro Oda, naturally all characters from either anime or manga belong to their respective owners, as well as all places and names that are mentioned, and some parts in the prolog also belong to Tite Kubo, please support all official releases.

"Copyright Disclaimer Under Section 107 of the Copyright Act 1976, allowance is made for "fair use" for purposes such as criticism, comment, news reporting, teaching, scholarship, and research. Fair use is a use permitted by copyright statute that might otherwise be infringing. Non-profit, educational or personal use tips the balance in favor of fair use."

**Chapter 1**

"Kisuke Urahara do you know how much I despise you, with your great intellect, why the hell is it that you don't take independent action, why in the world is that you choose to subjugate yourself to that thing?", Aizen furiously shouted.

"When you say that thing? Are you talking about the soul king? I see, so you saw it didn't you?", Kisuke stated, Aizen glaring at him with a look of pure hatred, "without the existence of soul king, the soul society would split into pieces, the soul king is the key stone to it all, without that keystone in place this system would fall apart, that, my friend is how the world works", explained Kisuke, however those words infuriated Aizen even more.

"that's an argument only a loser would make!, a victor Should speak of how the world should be rather then on how the world currently operates!", Aizen Shouted, anger, hatred and disdain all very apparent in his voice, as he continued ,"I refuse to live in a world ruled by that thing, I am a victor, I shall decide how should be!" he screamed as he struggled Continuously with the advanced kido spell, but the more he resisted, the harder it became to stop the sealing spell's progression, and in the end he was sealed, Sosuke Aizen, the man feared most by the soul society, had been sealed by Kisuke Urahara, and as he did, Aizen lost consciousness.

…..

Sosuke Aizen woke up, or at least that's what he thought, but than he took a look around, Aizen saw the tranquil and serene scenery that he knew all too well, that was his inner world, he smirked, it was the same as it always was, a perfect picture of nature, with lush green trees and sparkling ponds, like scene from a work of art.

"I wonder where and when will they wake me up", he mused.

"_hello Sosuke.."_, a voice said, a voice that Aizen knew well, it was someone he hadn't been conversing with lately, he smirked.

"Kyoka Suigetsu, I thought you had disintegrated and died, but you're alive and well, I see", Aizen said, as soft spoken and nonchalant as he always had been. Kyoka Suigetsu was a male zanpakuto, he was as tall as Aizen and war a lavender kimono and above it was a white haori with

A green outlined flowers, each with four leaves, he had a long white hair and brown eyes.

"_I have disintegrated on the outside, I am about to leave here, as the hogyoku had determined"_, said Kyoka Suigetsu, not the slightest bit of emotion in he's face, as he had no longer cared now, even if he were to stay, to he's master it won't do any good, after all they both knew where he was headed, it was to central forty six, the new central forty six, the newly Appointed forty wise man , gathered from all over the Soul Society, and six judges.

_"I pulled you in to say goodbye", _said Kyoka Suigetsu, that much Aizen already figured out from the man's behavior, Kyoka Suigetsu was always for him to read, and he always knew how to get along with him, however something was a bit fishy here, something wasn't right, Kyoka Suigetsu had never been talkative and wouldn't have pulled him here over something like that, especially after all the no-contact over the past few months, than he remembered that there is another being in his mindscape.

"Well then goodbye ", Aizen said, "however that's not all of it, is it Kyoka Suigetsu? Or should I Apply that question to you, hogyoku?"

Aizen turned around to see the hogyoku, the orb that was much bigger in Aizen's mindscape, than its size in real life now that it was apart of Aizen's very being. The glowing orb hesitated before he spoke.

"**I have something to offer you",** the hogyoku said, Aizen raised his eyebrows.

"Something to offer me, you say? I thought you didn't recognize me as your master anymore", Aizen Responded calmly, smirking and waiting for the hogyoku's response.

**"I do still recognize you as my master, Kisuke Urahara was mistaken to believe that because you have lost to Ichigo kurosaki, that I won't recognize as my master anymore, what happened to you at the end was that because of substitute soul-reaper's final Attack the damage to your body was so great that while you were able to regenerate, your spiritual energy dropped a sudden drop, allowing the kido that Kisuke Urahara invented to take affect and seal you off, that is also the reason I have decided to disintegrate your Zanpakuto, I tried to block the kido using Kyoka Suigetsu spiritual energy, but to no avail "**

"So what you're saying that, I have basically experienced a power outage? Interesting" Aizen was somewhat happy that Urahara was wrong as well, he always hated Kisuke Urahara.

"So tell me what is it that you have to offer me?", Aizen Asked at last.

**"I can offer you to teleport you away from were you are, set you free"**, the hogyoku exclaimed.

"Set me free?", Aizen raised an eyebrow, while sealed, he thought he couldn't do anything to escape, that is what being sealed meant.

**"There a few risks you might want to consider**,** you see to accomplish what I am planning I need to use you spirit energy, and your spirit energy is very unstable, first off all we run the risk of failing, but that risk is always there, but more importantly, because your spirit energy is unstable I don't where you will land , it could be out side the seireitei, and it could be in a different unexplored dimension entirely, secondly the teleportation itself will leave you drained and unconscious, you will probably go to your original state as soul-reaper once you've regain your consciousness, you might also end up having a physical body."**, the hogyoku explained

"Can you preserve Kyoka Suigetsu if we go with that plan?", Aizen asked , if he was going to be a soul reaper again he would need Kyoka Suigetsu in his disposal.

**"Yes, it is possible"**, the hogyoku said

Aizen spent some time thinking before he replied, "Well than I will try what you're offering". **"Are you sure? There are a lot of risks"**, the hogyoku stated, as he wanted to be sure.

"There are a lot of risks, but there aren't many options, besides fortune favors those who try", Aizen exclaimed.

**"So shall I do it now than?"**, the hogyoku asked, waiting for its masters

Permission.

"Not yet", Aizen replied "I want to deny them their victory right before their eyes!", he exclaimed, now doing what he was most known for other than his strength, planning.

….

Only a few hours after he was sealed, Sosuke Aizen was brought to central forty six for his trial, the compound of central forty six was a circular building in the center of a body of water, surrounded by a wall with a single gateway to which a small bridge led to, holding both the Daireishokairō* which is a repository of all the knowledge and history of the Soul Society, Aizen remembered it well as before his defection from the soul society reading every book there, spending on it a full month in order to be better prepared against the soul society, and than there was the Underground Assembly Hall, in which the forty wise man and six judges that formed the judicial system, reining over all the soul society, dictating rules, Aizen hated them, who were they to decide how a soul-reaper should act?, who were they to decide what is right and what is wrong, they never even left their compound, they had never even seen the outside, nor did they ever do anything to protect the soul-society, they have no right to judge anyone, and even when they judge the only take into consideration facts, not reasons, not motives, not even circumstances', just facts, the thought infuriated him, even though murdering the central forty six was a necessary part of the original plan, he had enjoyed it non-the-less. He was pulled out of his thoughts as he was brought to the Underground Assembly Hall, where his Trail was about to commence, he was covered with kido enforced leather black bindings, he was finally face to face (for a lack of a better term) with the forty six judges and wise men, with only his right eye and his mouth to speak.

…..

In the Twelfth Division's Department of Research and development's institute, in the main lab was Mayuri Kurotsuchi, and as usual he was experimenting, but today it was special he was experimenting on the hogyoku, however he noticed something.

"This is very strange" said the cruel and eccentric captain of the twelfth division, as he was testing the hogyoku.

"What is strange?", said non other than Kisuke Urahara, who is staying in the soul society temporarily in order to ensure the hogyoku once again will become dormant.

"It is as if the hogyoku is unwilling to listen and do what we want it to, it seems like it is fighting our attempts to control it", exclaimed captain Kurotsuchi," it shouldn't be doing that".

"You're right it shouldn't, it is as if it fills we are not worthy to control it, for some reason it rejects us as its masters" Urahara stated, as he tried to figure out why the hogyoku would exhibit such an odd behavior.

"Are you suggesting that the hogyoku doesn't recognize me, Mayuri Kurotsuchi, with my brilliant mind, as its master", exclaimed the now infuriated captain.

"The most important Question is why, why would the hogyoku behave this way?", Urahara voiced his questioned, still wondering.

Suddenly they both heard an explosion from the direction of the central forty six, they crouched for a moment, they were both surprised, than it was when Urahara Kisuke realized, he looked at the hogyoku, only to find that it was gone.

"It is gone!", Urahara shouted, as he now understood fully what a mistake he made, it was wrong of him to underestimate Aizen.

"The Hogyoku is gone?! What have you done with it?!", screamed Kurotsuchi as all the experiment was jeopardized.

"It probably teleported itself to Aizen" exclaimed Kisuke, he had a Horrible feeling that something very bad was about to transpire.

"I thought you said that the hogyoku didn't recognize Aizen as its master anymore", Kurotsuchi stated, a bit confused.

"I was wrong", Urahara said, "we need to hurry", and with that the both went to the compound of central forty six as fast as they could.

…..

A few minutes earlier.

In the barracks of the first division, the Head Captain Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto was scolding both captain Kuchiki, captain Zaraki, and Captain Kyoraku.

"You idiots!", shouted Head Captain Yamamoto, infuriated to say the least. "each of you is telling you have lost your Captain haori?! Damaging is one thing but losing it is outrageous, how can the three of you stand there looking so nonchalant about it?!", he scolded them, the three of them standing in front of him, Kenpachi Looked bored, Kyoraku tried to soften the head captain's Anger, failing miserably, while captain Kuchiki kept his usual emotionless stare.

Than Byakuya said, " Really Head captain, you make too much of the situation, in the end they were just cheap coats, we will pay for them to be replaced".

but Yamamoto wasn't happy with that reply and exclaimed "you think that's going to resolve the situation!, that's not even the primary thing I am concerned About here, and by the way, for your information you smart know-it-all, those coats were anything BUT cheap, battles Are not just about winning, what do you people think the captain coat is anyway?

"a royal pain" Kenpachi remarked out of boredom.

"A cheap garment?" Byakuya asked.

"A fashion statement?" Kyoraku remarked with a smile still trying to make the old man lighten up.

The head captain was very pissed at these remarks that he yelled so loud it could be heard outside "YOU ARE NOTHING BUT A BUNCH OF IGNORANT BABOONS"

Captain Ukitake that sat out side was about to say some thing until an explosion was heard.

"Head captain have you heared that just now?! It came from the central forty six", interjected Captain Ukitake, panic could be heard in his voice.

"We must all go there quickly, we will resolve this issue later" said the Head Captain.

"I can't believe Aizen would try to escape again, where could he run to?" Kyoraku wondered.

"Who cares? At least we don't have to deal with this crap", kenpachi exclaimed, happy to dodge the issue.

They all left in order to stop Aizen.

…

A few minutes ago…

"We will now begin the trial of Former squad five Captain Sosuke Aizen", The lead judge has declared.

"Captain Sosuke Aizen, you are charged with murder of the former assembly of the central forty six, defecting from the 13 Court Guard squads, planning to destroy the soul society and over-throw the soul king, furthermore for the duration of on hundred years you have been directly responsible in the deaths of dozens soul reapers and Rukongai citizens alike and harming many others, Sosuke Aizen What do you have to say for yourself?", asked one of the judges.

"It is very interesting, the way you ordered my crimes that is, you've put the murder of the former Assembly of the central forty six first on top of the list, giving it top priority and importance, even though compared to the others it had the smallest magnitude by far, isn't it a bit to arrogant, even for you?", Aizen said as he taunted them, after all his plan is moments away from fruition.

"Silence!" shouted the lead judge, obviously Angry at the audacity that Aizen has shown.

"Or do you think you have the right to look on everyone else from above?" Aizen continued his taunting.

"Silence I said! We will now pas judgment former squad five Captain Sosuke Aizen!, we sentence you to the lowest level of Underground prison eight, Muken!, where you will remain for 18800 years!". The lead judge declared with fury.

At that Aizen smirked, "hmm.. Oh really?" the lead judge snorted at this, mainly to show his disdain of Aizen.

"Interesting, the likes of you passing judgment on me?, it strikes me as a bit comical..", Aizen remarked with a smirk on his face.

The central forty six were enraged to say the list, "incredible, you think you can just sit there and push your luck just because you're immortal?" a wise man had exclaimed with anger in his voice.

"We don't have to listen to this!, restrain his mouth and eye!" another wise man said.

"The years of your sentence are increased to 20000!" declared the lead judge with anger.

"I don't think so" Aizen stated.

"What was that?!" shouted the Lead judge, with fury in his voice.

"Did you really think that I would let lock me in prison for 20000 years, are you that naïve", Aizen exclaimed, as raitsu started feeling the room, suddenly the seals that had bound Aizen to the chair were pushed away from him, "you see this was a game for me, I could have escaped at any moment of my choosing " with he raised his to the roof and said "Hado number 33: Sokatsui" the roof collapsed , at that moment the hogyoku reappeared in his hand and he headed outside.

…

Aizen appeared on the roof of the compound, or what was left of the roof that was still intact, he glanced at the body of water surrounding the compound. He would leave this place very soon, but not before tasting the sweet taste of victory, he would rather die than give them the feeling that he was running away, they don't deserve it. Captain Soifon arrived first with an entire platoon of assassins from Onmitsukidō, and immediately after that the head captain arrived along with Captains Kuchiki, Zaraki, Kyoraku and Ukitake, lastly Kisuke Urahara and Captain Kurotsuchi arrived at the scene, Captain Hitsugaya and the visords were still under the direct care of Captain Unohana, so naturally they haven't came to confront Aizen.

"My my, have you all gathered here just for me, well I am honored" exclaimed Aizen as he smirked.

"Aizen, isn't to stop with your madness, the hollows will not help you escape now, you should accept your fate" said the Head Captain, a serious, stern look on his face as he wondered what Aizen was planning this time.

"And there is no place here for you to run to either, your surrounded" Captain Kuchiki said, sill wearing his usual emotionless glare on his face. "This is the end of the line." He added.

"The end of the line, you say? Without your Captain's haori, you don't look as imposing as you usually do, captain Kuchiki", he smirked as he saw Captain Kuchiki narrow his eyes, as slight response as it may have been Aizen caught it. Than the hogyoku started flashing wildly and a portal was opened, it was unlike anything any of them had ever seen, it wasn't a Senkaimon but it wasn't a Garganta either, it was unique. Aizen smirked.

"Who are you to decide what my fate is? Who are to tell me what the future holds? The future smiles to those who try to seize it, so I am going to try and grab my future with my own hands, while all of you can rot in the past", and with that Sosuke Aizen entered the portal and the portal had closed soon after.

(Inside the portal) 

"So do you now where we are headed, Hogyoku?", Aizen Asked as he wanted to now if he truly managed to escape.

**"It seems we are headed to a totally different dimension" **the hogyoku answered.

"Just As planned", Aizen exclaimed as he looked at his newly recovered Kyoka Suigetsu, this is going to be interesting.

**"However there is one that you should know" **the hogyoku stated

"And what would that be?" Aizen Asked

**"After we will land, I will need to dormant for a long time as it not only it took much of your spirit energy to teleport, but also much of mine"**, the hogyoku said.

"I expected as much", Aizen stated

**"It seems were going to have rough landing though"**, the hogyoku remarked.

…..

Hello everyone, this is my first fanfiction story, so be gentle with the reviews ok… I just want to say that this fanfiction story was partially inspired by the story Crimson Sea by Thanathos, for the slim chance that you are reading this Thanathos, you wrote an amazing Crossover story.

I really hope you liked it.


	2. Chapter 2

Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo, One Piece is owned Eiichiro Oda, naturally all characters from either anime or manga belong to their respective owners, as well as all places and names that are mentioned, please support all official releases.

"Copyright Disclaimer Under Section 107 of the Copyright Act 1976, allowance is made for "fair use" for purposes such as criticism, comment, news reporting, teaching, scholarship, and research. Fair use is a use permitted by copyright statute that might otherwise be infringing. Non-profit, educational or personal use tips the balance in favor of fair use."

**Chapter 2**

Aizens consciousness was slightly returning to him as he laid on a bad, when he was fully awaken he sat up and looked around, he saw a normal bedroom, or what at least what was normal I the world of the living, the bad was western bad and there was desk and a chair instead of a pillow, he understood that he must be in a world that acted by western norms and etiquette, actually something that he preferred over feudal Japan style norms that were used in the soul society, he had already was taking a liking to this world, but soon he found out that both the hogyoku and Kyoka Suigetsu were missing, he immediately reached into his mindscape.

Within his mindscape Aizen looked around the forest, searching for Kyoka Suigetsu but to no avail, the zanpakuto spirit was no were, the hogyokus manifestation was also missing, but that was to be expected as the hogyoku was now dormant will stay like that for quite sometime now, still he had to find it Quickly as well as his Zanpakuto, his zanpakuto was one of his many strengths and he wouldn't throw it away just like that and letting anyone else have the hogyoku is just stupid. Still he needed to think where could they have disappeared to? Were they taken?.

His thoughts were interrupted by voice, "so you've awakened"

Said the feminine voice, Aizen looked at this voices owner, it was a young woman, probably in her mid twenties, she had a long blond hair and had green eyes, one would say she was attractive, she was wearing green T-shirt and a blue dress.

"Who are you? And where am I?" Aizen inquired, before he did anything he needed to know at least that much, after all he wouldn't just blindly go looking for his zanpakuto without the tiniest clue of where he is and what kind of world is it, that would be too reckless, and Aizen was anything but reckless.

"My name is Julia, I am a doctor, and you are on Sabaody Archipelago the last island on the first half of grand line", the woman answered, Aizen never heard of such places, even in the world of the living, and that only brought to inwardly smirk, he had succeeded, he is now in a different dimension, with that notion in mind he said, "I have never heard about those places before".

Julia was surprised to say the least, how can anyone not know about the biggest archipelago on the planet, and more importantly, how can anyone not know about the grand line, the largest current in the sea? She said "you really are some ignorant country bumpkin, aren't you?".

"You really shouldn't throw insults like that, one day it might cost you your life", Aizen responded, annoyed that a mere human was insulting him.

Julia understood the message however she seemed somewhat unfazed, Aizen was a bit confused by that, usually people were frightened by him so, why did she seem so calm.

She interrupted his thought process when she spoke "that a good threat however I had already checked, you don't have any bounty on your head which means you can't be all that dangerous, you think I would have treated you, if had a bounty on your head?" she exclaimed, Aizen, while annoyed being underestimated, understood that it was probably because he was new in this world, he than asked "Well, can you tell me about the grand line or not?".

For a moment Julia searched for something in the desk drawer until she pulled out a map, she opened the map in front of him and started with her explanation "as you can see our world is covered mainly by water, there are many islands across the world, as you can see in the center of the world there is a very large current that goes in a straight line, it is called the Grand Line, the only safe way for normal ship to enter the grand line is through rivers mountain as the Grand Line is surrounded by calm belts, which are a territory at sea without any current or wind, so no normal ship can sale their, also it is inhabited by huge sea kings".

"And you say we are at the last island on the first half of the Grand line?" Aizen inquired. "Yes, we are here" she pointed on Sabaody Archipelago on the map "Right before the Red line" she exclaimed, well now Aizen could move to a more important question.

"So Julia could you tell me what have you done with my sword and the…little orb that I carried with me?" Aizen inquired, hoping they weren't scattered all over the planet, it would be a pain to look for them. He hoped they were just kept in a different room. However luck wasn't on his side today.

Julia sighed a sad sigh and said "you should probably forget about those, you see a tenryubito claimed them as his own, you see when I first found you were unconscious, I saw the tenryubito coming so I quickly moved to an ally, if the tenryubito had found like that unconscious, he would have claimed you as a slave, but when I came back for your things, well, the tenryubito had already got there, and I was forced to bow on my knees like every time that happens and than he saw your things and claimed them"

"What did you say?!" Aizen asked wide eyed, experienced a feeling he hasn't experienced in a very long time, shock. Someone had 'claimed' his zanpakuto? He had to find that man and teach him a lesson about not taking other peoples property.

"No matter, just tell me where that person is right now" Aizen said, regaining his composer, the only thing he had to do was to find that person and take them back.

"You are not thinking about messing with a tenryubito are you?!" Julia exclaimed, distress apparent on her face.

"Technically, he messed with me, when he took my sword, and I wont let him have either my sword or the orb" Aizen retorted, no matter who tenryubito might be or how important he was considered to be, he will not have neither the hogyoku or Kyoka Suigetsu, Aizen will make sure of that.

"You don't get it, the tenriyubitos are the world nobles, the moment you even try to attack an admiral would be dispatch by the world government in order to kill you and ant one of the admirals posses a devil fruit power, you better just get a new sword and forgetting about that stupid orb!" Julia screamed, trying to stop the stranger from throwing his life away, he didn't know what he would get into, it wasn't just some fight, he would get himself slaughtered.

"You're the one who doesn't get it. That sword is to me what your right arm is to you. Now tell me what is that tenryubito's name and where is he now?" Aizen demanded, slightly annoyed by her attitude however what she said intrigued him, just what is a devil fruit, he had to know, while attacking without a plan is reckless, it is even more reckless to attack without knowing the rules of the game, which means that now had to study.

"There is no stopping you, isn't there? Fine! His name is Saint Alger and he is now at the capital of the world, Mariejois, that's located on the red line, here, are you happy?!" she said angrily, that man was about to throw his life away.

"Thank for all you've done for me" it was strange, Aizen had thanked people before but it was always faked in order to keep his image in the soul society, that or he was sarcastic, but this time he truly meant it, if at all he should be angry at her for letting his zanpakuto and hogyoku to get taken, Aizen decided not to think about it to much, he headed for the coat rack and picked up his white coat.

"Do you know if there is a library on this I island?" Aizen inquired.

"Aren't you going to Mariejois?" she asked, a bit distressed.

"Only a fool charges forward without a plan" Aizen explained.

"Can't you plan your invasion here?" Julia asked seemingly interested

"I need a more detailed source of information then what you can offer me, first of all, I need to know what devil fruits are since I have never heard of them, specifically the power that they give the user and maybe weak points, and secondly I need to know the structure of Mariejois and how to enter it, I assume that they guard the tenryubito, and also knowing some history background on the tenryubito and the world government" Aizen explained.

The truth is Julia was surprised by how thorough the stranger meant to be, and she understood that the man before her was not a reckless man, but a master strategist and tactician, "I will lead you to the library, but could you at least tell me who you are?" she inquired, she was curious about that for a while now.

Aizen hesitated for a moment, should he tell her? It could be she is just trying to get his men to give it to the marine, but he dismissed that thought, in this world nobody knew him and his capabilities, she would be laughed of as some kind of lunatic, with that he decided that he would give her his, "my name is Sosuke Aizen, if that is what you want", he said in his nonchalant way.

"I was hoping for more of a story that explains how you got to be unconscious in the middle of the road" Julia said.

"I would rather keep that information for myself", Aizen didn't want her to know that much, even though no one knew about him in this world, the less she knew the batter.

Julia just sighed in disappointment, nonetheless she had promised to the man, now identified as Sosuke, that she would guide his way to the library, "Well lets go, Sosuke" she took the initiative, and with that, they headed out to the library.

….

Aizen And Julia were walking on the main road towards the library, Aizen was checking the surrounding, those huge groves with numbers on them, it was obvious the numbers were meant to show you where you are, but the size of those groves was truly impressive, the vegetation was much different to what he was used to see in the soul society, people all around were talking, it was a very lively place, he looked around at all the shops and buildings, "I like this place, it has a nice picture-like look" Aizen said, this place reminded him a lot about his mindscape, not detail-wise but in the way all the details in the scenery added up to create a completely balanced look of nature.

"Hey Sosuke, could you go to that Pub and get me some coffee? If you would you can buy something for yourself as well" she asked, while using her feminine charms, she had missed her morning coffee today due to him waking up, Aizen didn't want to take an unnecessary detour, even if it is small one, however he caught her attempt at manipulating him and was somewhat impressed as he decided to play to her whims this time, that woman was interesting to him, "very well than, I hope they have tea". He said as he headed to the coffee shop.

….

As he entered the pub he took a glance at the surrounding, what he saw many people with grotesque table manner all around, they were also very unclean and drunk, so these were pirates, they didn't look like a very bright bunch, of compared to him no one wasn't very bright. He spotted the bar and went to the barman to order, however one of the pirates had decided to try and show some muscle.

"hey there, you" the drunk pirate said, he had a black sailors hat on his head with skull mark on it, he was relatively young, Aizen glanced at him, amused by the young pirates' baldness, he replied while turning his head, "hmm?".

"this is not the place for weak old freaks like you, get out" the pirate said rather smugly, his crew laughed, a man from the side, one of the none-pirate dinners whispered to Aizen "you better do what he says, that man has 143 million berry bounty, he is very dangerous", however Aizen just ignored him and continued marching his towards the bar, the pirate however was pissed.

"Have you heard me?! I said get out!" the pirate shouted, angry no doubt.

"There is no need to raise your voice, I just ignored you, that's all" Aizen said in his usual condescending nonchalant voice, the pirate was now beyond anger, he was fuming, he drew his sword and tried to cut Aizen, how ever Aizen caught the blade before it could cut him, as he smirked at the pirate.

"How the..?" the pirate stuttered, shocked, his crew as well were shocked.

"He stopped Jeremy's attack with his hand, who is he, is he from The New World?" Aizen picked up on that, The New World, another topic to research at the library, however now he had to teach this fool a lesson.

Aizen now released his spiritual pressure, and the man dropped to the ground grasping for air, he never felt anything like that, "it seems I haven't heard quite right, could you repeat please" Aizen said with a smirk as he relieved his spiritual pressure, and the pirate, now known as Jeremy, and his crew run away.

Aizen turned around and again went towards the bar, this time no one interrupted him, he reached the bartender and ordered coffee for Julia and tea for himself, and asked for them to be a 'take away', the bartender seemed overly pleased to serve him, he probably didn't like these pirates either.

Suddenly the noise from outside had stopped, Aizen took both the coffee and the tea, went to the window and glanced, he saw a short, obese child not older 15, walking in a bizarre white suit and what seemed to be a Transparent glace helmet, as he was riding another child with green hair, some sort of a collar and an interesting mark on his hand, around the boy in the suit were three armed guards walking beside him so that's a tenryubito, he saw all the citizens at the street on their two knees.

Aizen made up his mind, he would have to reduce their numbers, it is not the fact that they rule cruelly over the citizens, however the way they depend on protection and the fact that they don't have any power irritated him, those without power shouldn't rule.

He then saw the boy with the collar turn to him, Aizen glanced back, slavery must be legal for tenryubito and nobles, than it dawned to him, he knew what he would do now, it seemed he would take from Mariejois something other than his Zanpkuto and the Hogyoku.

As the tenryubito left, Aizen came out of the store and went towards Julia as she was getting up from the bowing position, and as she spotted him she said "what took you so long Sosuke?" she complained.

"I beg your pardon, but I was interrupted while in the bar" he said calmly as he handed her her' coffee.

"Interrupted by whom?" she demanded.

"Some pirate, one named Jeremy I assume." He replied.

"You don't "cut-throat" Jeremy with 143 million beri bounty, do you?" she asked, shocked.

"They said he had a bounty, however to me he didn't seem like very special" Aizen said, "shell we continue to the library?" he suggested, Julia just sighed, he was probably one of those monsters from the new world.

They both went to the library.

…..

Over the next few days Aizen had visited the library often, reading any book he could find that explained about devil fruits and from that to haki, as well as anything about the marines, the World government, Mariejois, and all the major events that transpired in the last 20 years.

Aizen found out that devil fruits divide to three different sub-types, first there is the Paramecia type. Paramecia type devil fruits altered the consumers' body to certain aspect, they were considered to be the weakest of all devil fruits, above them was the Zoan type which basically gave the consumer to partially or fully transform to beasts in order to get more physical power, in a sense it was like a melee Zanpakuto type or like an Arrancar zanpakuto, how ever the most powerful devil fruits were the logia type fruits, allowing the fruit eater to become and control an element, making them nearly invulnerable, and there power is as strong if not more so then the most potent Kido type Zanpkuto, the only common way to harm them by using haki, but all devil fruit wielders alike shared a fatal weakness that one can exploit, water, and by extension Sea-Prism Stone, which Aizen knew he would need eventually.

Haki was another matter all together, he assumed learning haki would be essential however he would need a suitable teacher, he read all navy soldiers from the level of a captain can learn haki, but after retrieving his stuff he would become an enemy of the navy, not to mention his goal is to completely destroy it.

…..

Eventually after five days Aizen came up with a plan, he parted with Julia, and towards Saboady Archipelagos' Marine base, from observations he made during the past five days he concluded that every day three ships sail towards Navy HQ at Marijois to replace some of the staff, and an hour later a ship from Mariejois arrives, the ship that is leaving for Mariejois leaves at four o'clock PM, and its due to arrive in two hours at Mariejois.

Now it was 2:45 PM: Aizen had just set out to Saboady Archipelagos' Marine base, from practicing it for three or four times already it would take him about half an hour to get to Marine base.

3:15 PM: Aizen is seconds from reaching the front gates, he uses **Bakudo #26 Kyokko **to conceal himself as he enters the compound, now it is time to find his way to the dock. He had memorized the map of Saboady Archipelagos' Marine base but he would need to be unnoticed, those who use haki can still sense him.

3:50 PM: Aizen arrived at the dock, completely unnoticed by anyone, he didn't to do this all over again, and if he were to get caught the marines would be on alert next time, so he couldn't afford any mistakes, quickly enough he found a warship that was headed to Mariejois, they were distinct by the fact that there were at least two Marine captains and on one of the ships there was always a vice admiral, so naturally the only way to be sure that he was on a Mariejois bound warship is to go onboard that one, it was risky but, it was necessary, Aizen never liked to gamble.

On 4 PM on the dot the ship has set sail to Mariejois, Aizen, still hidden by the Kido spell, went looking for a place where he could wait undisturbed he finally found a small room that seemed to be abandoned, there was nothing in it other than some basic furniture and it seemed as if no one has cleaned it for quite a while as well.

He looked out the window, it seemed as if the ship had set sail, the first part of the plan had been accomplished.

…..

Chapter two is done, sorry the chapters are so short. how did you like it?, I know there is not much action in the first two chapters but, the next one is going to have a lot of fireworks, anyway review and take care.


	3. Chapter 3

Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo, One Piece is owned Eiichiro Oda, naturally all characters from either anime or manga belong to their respective owners, as well as all places and names that are mentioned, please support all official releases.

"Copyright Disclaimer Under Section 107 of the Copyright Act 1976, allowance is made for "fair use" for purposes such as criticism, comment, news reporting, teaching, scholarship, and research. Fair use is a use permitted by copyright statute that might otherwise be infringing. Non-profit, educational or personal use tips the balance in favor of fair use."

**Chapter 3**

The journey was uneventful, Aizen, who have secretly boarded the ship, was ready to start phase two of his plan to retrieve the Hogyoku and his Zanpakuto, Aizen once again had covered himself by using kyokko* and went aboard the deck, there he waited until Mariejois came to his line of sight, once he saw Mariejois he used Shunpo (flash step) to reach the gates.

Up close Mariejois was impressive structure, buildings were built to be not only a place for residents but also as a form of art, the castle in the middle the most impressive building in all of Mariejois, even though not as big or as grand as Las Noches, it was still a sight to see, however Aizen didn't want to waste any time he quickly knocked out the guards before undoing Kyokko, it was already dark, but he didn't want to be seen enough to have a bounty, in that sense, the darkness would be of great use to him.

However, Aizen's first problem had already presented it self as he felt a new presence behind him, he turned around and saw what he read to be a fishman, the fishman had red skin and a beard that reached to his chest,

He wore black knee-langth trousers and a cape and had two swords tucked around his waist as well as several other weapons.

"Who are you? Are you with the tenryubito?", the fishman asked a bit frantically.

"There is no need to yell, normally you should give your name first." Aizen said, however the fishman drew his sword and prepared to attack.

"Wait" Aizen said as the fishman stopped, starting a conflict here and now wasn't advantageous, "I didn't expect you to be so trigger happy, my name is Sosuke Aizen, and I am not with the tenryubito, however I won't tell you anymore than that until you tell me who you are." Aizen stated, he was a bit irritated from being forced to this position, he hated giving information unnecessarily.

"My name is Fisher Tiger, and I came here to free the slaves those tenryubito keep hostage" the fishman stated with anger apparent in his voice.

Aizen thought for a moment, freeing the slaves would cause quite the commotion, all the attention would be on Fisher Tiger and he would be able to move as freely as the shadows, things couldn't get any better.

"Fisher, would like to make a deal?" Aizen asked.

"What kind of deal are you talking about?" Fisher replied.

"I will help free the slaves that you wish to free, and I will defeat and kill any amount of enemy forces that will come my way, thus you'll be able to cover more ground and minimize the risk of being caught"

"I see, but what do you get from this deal? There must be a catch" Fisher said not completely trusting this stranger.

"there is a catch, you see, there is something of great value to me inside there that I wish to retrieve, if you hadn't came I would have snuck inside trying to take it without being noticed, which is very risky, however now that you are here, you can draw the attention while I make my move. However as far as your enemy knows, you work alone, you have never met me or heard my name, and in return for that, you will free more slaves and the risk for will be minimized, so is it a deal then?"

Fisher though for a while but finally decided "very well" he said,

Aizen smirked, now it would be even less risky than before.

"Listen there about twenty guards behind this door, if you climb it you walk into a death trap" Aizen said.

"So how should we go in?" Fisher asked

"I will blast the gate open, it will give the element of surprise you need, and also will give me enough time to go and retrieve my belongings" Aizen explained.

"Very well let us begin" Fisher exclaimed.

"Stay back" Aizen said as he directed the palm of his hand at the gate "Hado number 33: sokatsui" Aizen as the blue flame erupted from his hand and hit the gates and effectively making them collapse.

"Farewell, and good luck, we will probably not meet again" Aizen said as the dust settled, and with that he used Shunpo to land on one of the roofs.

Once he was on the roof he looked back seeing fisher fight his way through the troops of marines, just as planned, all the attention was directed at Fisher, now to find his Zanpakuto, Aizen closed his yes and searched for Kyouka Suigetsu's spiritual pressure.

He soon found it, it was on the northern part of Mariejois, inside the castle walls, it made sense the tenryubito will reside in the most fortified place inside Mariejois, not that it will help with this particular invasion, Aizen waited for the chaos to spread, it was only than that Aizen acted, as the fire spread in the city and the marines were in disarray, Aizen shunpoed to the castle which was half empty due to the commotion

However he kept his promise, as he came and killed all the marines that came against him, every group that came was dealt with seconds, none were able to see more than a flash of him before they were killed.

Aizen checked the vicinity he had to make sure that no one saw him and stayed alive, than out of nowhere he heard a tick of some sort, like that of a camera, wait, that was camera, he turned around and saw a photographer.

"Excuse me, but why are you taking picture of me?" Aizen asked, while letting loose some spiritual pressure, the photographer fell to his, struggling to breath.

"I…I wasn't! I swear!" the photographer blurted out, at that moment Aizen understood why did he take the photo.

"You're lying, that isn't polite, you know" Aizen said as he flash stepped towards the man.

"Please don't kill me! I…I will destroy the photo" the man begged ecstatically, Aizen didn't stop the pressure.

"That just won't do, when you took this job, didn't it occur to you that it had risks, didn't it occur to you what an outlaw would do to you if they were to find you" Aizen said, the man was so terrified that his was starting to become white.

"Please don't kill me…. I've got a wife and two kids" the man exclaimed frantically as he begged for his life.

"Somehow, I can't seem to care" Aizen said as he raised his fingers to the man's forehead, the man screamed, "Hado 4: Byakurai" the pale lightning shot through the man's head and with that he was dead.

"I wasted too much time on you" Aizen said as he crushed the camera and took the photo, he had to hurry up and retrieve his belongings before Fisher decides to make an escape with the slaves, he again searched for his Kyouka Suigetsu's spiritual pressure, he quickly found it, it wasn't far, so he rushed to it.

When Aizen had arrived at the place where his Zanpakuto was kept, he looked at the mansion, Aizen had to admit it was a lucrative residence, no doubt kept for the highest rank of nobility, he heard some people inside.

Aizen busted the door, what he first saw was a middle aged man in the tenryubito uniform with a horizontal blond Mohawk shaped like a heart, the middle aged man was in the middle of yelling and kicking a teenage girl with blue hair, who was dressed as a maid and had a huge collar around her neck.

However all that has stopped when Aizen had entered the room, as both the middle aged man and the teenage girl looked at him with opened jaws.

"So you are the intruder, what Gall you show to break into my house you disgusting insect, who are you any way?" The man said angrily, never he had believe someone had the impudence to barge in to his house while he is inside.

Aizen just looked at him and casted "Bakudo #1: Sai", as the man fell with a grunt to his knees with his right hand behind his back, Aizen closed the door, he didn't want any witnesses.

"My name is Sosuke Aizen, and you must be Saint Alger, are you not?" Aizen asked.

"And what if I am, do you know what they are going to do to you once they find I was attacked, you won't even get a trail!" the man, now identified as Saint Alger, yelled in anger.

"You have something that belongs to me" Aizen said calmly, as he saw Saint Alger fuming with anger and pain.

"What nerve! Everything in this house…no… everything in the world belongs to us the Tenryubito, the money you earn, roof above your head, your very lives, all of these come from the graces we give!" the man yelled, angry.

"The graces you give? what have you given to society over the years? What have you done for the weak of this world? You cling to the protection of the navy as fetus clings to the Umbilical cord, and without it you are helpless, you can't defend yourself, even against me, one 'disgusting insect' as you've said. Every honor you have is nothing but property handed down to you from your ancestors, and even they are turning in their graves for what you have become." though he didn't show it, the tenryubito had made him very irritated, he had an almost instinctual hatred against him and his kind, and he didn't usually had those kind of feelings.

The tenryubito was shocked and afraid, no one had ever spoken to him like that, even though the man didn't seem angry, that was something in his tone of voice that struck fear in him all the way to his bones.

Aizen had decided it was time to lead the conversation in his direction.

"Listen to me, you are going to answer my questions, if you won't, something unfortunate might happen to you" Aizen said as he broke the tenryubito's mask and pressed a finger against the man's forehead.

"What would you like to know?" the tenryubito asked, not willing to risk his life any further.

"Good, we finally came to an understanding, now just to confirm have you been in Saobaody Archipelago eight days ago?" Aizen asked.

"Y...Yes" the tenryubito replied.

"Very good, at Sabaody Archipelago, you have claimed a sword and what could be described as an orb that you have found on the street, correct?" Aizen asked, these first two questions were meant to determine weather the tenryubito was being truthful, after all he knew his Zanpakuto was in this mansion.

"Yes… I have" the tenryubito replied with fear, Aizen smirked.

"Well than those are my belongings to me, I want you to tell me where they are" Aizen said in a sinisterly calm voice, the tenryubito was so afraid he was crying.

"t-The sword is in the armory r-room, second d-door from the r-right in the central hallway" the tenryubito said frantically.

"And the Orb…?" Aizen said rather impatiently.

"I-it is not within my p-possession anymore" the tenryubito replied frantically.

"What!?" Aizen said Fuming with anger.

"it was just yesterday, I had a meeting with some high Ranked Marine officials in my office, discussing some security issues, and then Marine officials said something about the orb radiating an unusual energy, I had no idea, I originally thought of it as a nice paper weight, so I agreed to sell it to them for the highest price they would pay" the tenryubito blurted out, afried, an d with good reason Aizen was angry, not only the location of the Hogyoku was once again unknown to him, but wherever it was, it would be guarded by marines, he decide he will think about his next steps later now it was time to retrieve his Zanpakuto.

"I am going to collect my sword now, don't try to run, there is no way for to overcome my kido anyway" Aizen said as he went to retrieve his things.

As he was heading to the armory, he wondered why the girl, the in the maid outfit, hadn't ran away while he interrogated Saint Alger, she was probably a slave, so why didn't she run away?.

As he entered the armory he saw all kinds of weapons and war tools, looking around, he finally had found Kyouka Suigetsu, as he picked up his Zanpakuto and tucked on his waist, another sword had picked his interest, the sword had an unusual aura around it, it wasn't quite like a Zanpakuto, but it wasn't the regular saber either, no, Aizen could tell it was a katana of great quality, a sword the swordsmith put his soul into.

"**What are you thinking?"** Kyouka Suigetsu asked.

"_Not much, it is just interesting, that they have swords similar to a Zanpakuto here, it is good to have you back" _Aizen answered.

"**It is good to be back, are you going to take it?"** Kyouka Suigetsu inquired.

"_I think I would, he won't need it anyway" _Aizen said as he picked up the sword, and headed back to the main guestroom where the tenryubito was still bound.

As he got to the guestroom, Aizen saw the tenryubito still bound, as he had expected it would seem the man had struggled with Aizen's kido spell, but to no avail, the girl however was still there, why was that? He thought she may have stayed because he was still there, there for when he left to pick up his things she should have ran, but she was still here, why?.

"Tell me, what is the name of this sword? Sword at this level of quality must have a name?" Aizen asked the tenryubito as he had shown him his newly eh… expropriated sword.

"GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OF THAT! That one is definitely mine. I bought it in auction, it cost me 300 million berry!" the tenryubito said angrily.

"Calm down, don't you remember our agreement…"Aizen said sinisterly, the tenryubito gulped anxiously.

"It's the Kikuichimonji Norimune, one of 21 O Wazamono grade sword, that's its name" the tenryubito said resentfully.

"The Kikuichimonji Norimune huh, well thank you for your help" Aizen said, the tenryubito relaxed now he could call the marines and this man would be put to death.

"Unfortunately, that means I don't have any use for you anymore" Aizen said as he unsheathed Kyouka Suigetsu.

"B-but you told me you are not going to kill me!" the tenryubito screamed frantically

"I said I won't kill you as long as you provide me with the information I needed, now there is no more useful information you can give, so you have outlived your usefulness, but if there something to be learned from all this is that in the end the only protection you should trust is the one your own strength can give you" and with that Aizen has slashed the mans throat, the man would die within minuets.

Aizen soon checked that the man was dead, he already had no doubt the marines would be looking for an accomplice to this crime, and he had to make sure there weren't any witnesses.

"You didn't run away, why?" Aizen asked the slave girl, who for some odd reason stayed the entire time.

"The tenryubito can make the collars the slave wear explode at any moment by a remote control even if I ran I wouldn't get far" the girl answered.

"That still doesn't explain why you are still here, the tenryubito is dead you're collar won't detonate before you Get to the other intruder, and he can get it off" Aizen said.

"There is no point, many of the slaves that you are rescuing will be captured eventually, and those that won't be captured won't be able to live peacefully, they will be constantly haunted by the government. From the moment we were bought and became slaves we became property of the tenryubito, we were marked in this symbol" she said as she had shown Aizen the mark on her arm, "The Hoof of the Flying Dragon, that's what it is called, and every person who has this mark on his flesh is mere property in the government eyes" she said "as you have stated in this world the only thing that can protect you is your own strength, I know I don't have the strength to fight the government, so I see no point in running" she said, Aizen was somewhat shocked, he had never seen such a broken person, he had decided this world needs to change, and he will change it, with both his Zanpakuto and the Hogyoku the heavens were the limit, still he couldn't let her stay here, she would be a whiteness, but killing her didn't feel right to him.

"What would you do if you had power?" Aizen asked.

"If I had the power, I would change this world! I would kill the tenryubito! Ha… that is just a hopeless dream"

"Would you like to become stronger?" he asked

"Stronger?" she said as her eyes lit up.

"I can make you stronger than you can imagine" Aizen said. "What is your name, girl?" he asked.

"It's Sora" the girl, now known as Sora, answered, Aizen unsheathed his sword and cut the collar as he thru it out the window, an explosion could be heard near by.

"Go to the Armory room and pick yourself a sword" Aizen said, he wanted to exploit the situation as much as he could, and leaving things behind when you can use them was just wasteful, the only reason he didn't take another sword is because its in practical in combat to use three swords.

Sora came back and had brought with a katana that seemed to have an aura as well. It seemed lady luck has blessed him, not only did he get both his Zanpakuto and the Hogyoku but gained a new subordinate, maybe this time around though he would try trusting his subordinates more.

Speaking of subordinates, Aizen wanted to fined that slave teenage boy he saw at Sabaody Archipelago, he finally knew why the boy seemed to be familiar, he looked like a young teenage version of Gin Ichimaru, and even though he was betrayed by him in the end, Gin provided a nice sense of humor to every conversation.

…

Kind of anti-climactic ending I know, I hope you will like it, please tell me if my English is bad, tell me if you can find the not-so-well hidden joke, and tell me if you noticed the hidden reference to Rurouni Kenshin in this Chapter, their will be more, some techniques will migrate, any way hope you had enjoyed have a nice day.


	4. Chapter 4

Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo, One Piece is owned Eiichiro Oda, naturally all characters from either anime or manga belong to their respective owners, as well as all places and names that are mentioned, and some parts in the prolog also belong to Tite Kubo, please support all official releases.

"Copyright Disclaimer under Section 107 of the Copyright Act 1976, allowance is made for "fair use" for purposes such as criticism, comment, news reporting, teaching, scholarship, and research. Fair use is a use permitted by copyright statute that might otherwise be infringing. Non-profit, educational or personal use tips the balance in favor of fair use."

**Chapter 4**

Aizen looked out the window of the mansion, he saw many marines running towards the main gates, good that means Tiger Fisher hasn't made he's escape yet, which means he still has time, he waited until this wave of marines has ended before he and Sora went out of the house.

He looked around as he exited the inner walls, he wondered how he should escape, now all that remained was to escape undetected, he also had to figure how is he going to take Sora with him, carrying her on his back just wasn't his style.

"I've got you now!" an angry voice said, Aizen quickly turned around, ready to kill if the voice was aimed at him, however the voice wasn't at him, it was a marine soldier, but more importantly it was threatening the slave child he saw back Sabaody Archipelago five days ago.

"You are property of the tenryubito how dare you…Ahh" the marine didn't get to finish that sentence as he was cut down by Aizen from behind.

"It's you, I saw you at Sabaody Archipelago, and I've never pictured you as the type who will break in rescuing people" the boy said nonchalantly.

"You're a bit to calm for someone who was about to be killed" Aizen said in the same calm manner.

"And you're a bit to calm for someone who have just killed someone" the boy retorted, Aizen smirked, this was perfect.

"What is you're name kid?" Aizen asked.

"Isn't it rude to ask for someone's name and not give your own first?" the boy asked.

"Your right, it is rude, my name is Sosuke Aizen" Aizen exclaimed.

"My name is Jilvao, Silver D. Jilvao" the boy replied

"Would you like to come with me?" Aizen asked.

"Why would you want a 12 year old kid following you?" Jilvao asked.

"Let's just say I am looking for comrades" Aizen replied.

"Fair enough, but how are we going to escape from here?" Jilvao asked.

"I was wondering about that too" Sora said.

"you needn't worry, I have a way to escape" he didn't want to use kido to escape as it always leaves traces and the people here had been able to sense the Hogyoku's energy, even in its dormant state.

"First however we will get rid of that collar" Aizen said as he once again unsheathed his sword and cut the collar and thru it away. Aizen then gathered his spiritual energy and casted a Hado # 33: Sokatsui aimed at the general direction of the main gate killing a few dozens of marines, he had to keep his promise to Fisher after all.

"What was it that you just did?" Sora asked, she had seen some devil fruit users in her life, and heard about a lot of others but she had never seen something like this before.

"It is called a kido spell, a high level type of incantation only I can use" Aizen said, it wasn't really a lie, in this world he was confident he was the only one able to use kido, at least for now.

In any case it was time for them to go and he new just how, Aizen once again concentrated his spiritual energy, a long white cloth* appeared circling him and his companions and with they had teleported away.

….

As Julia was cleaning the dishes, she thought about the man she rescued just over a week ago, he left for over hours now, he probably was dead, after all going against the world government for any reason means certain death, he should have given up on that stupid sword, there are plenty of good swords in the world.

"Well it's his own damn fault for getting himself killed, such a stubborn idiot" Julia said out loud.

"Oh surely you don't mean me, do you?" said a voice sarcastically.

Julia spun around instantly, breaking the plate she was washing, there she saw Aizen with two teenage brats.

"How the hell did get in?!" she asked angrily.

"There is no reason to yell, I teleported here that's all" Aizen answered calmly.

"So why have you planned for five freakin' days how to get to Mariejois if you could just have teleported there?!" she asked.

"Because I can only teleport to places I can vividly remember, honestly if I had known I was going to be interrogated I would have teleported to the pub" Aizen said, she was annoying with here attitude.

"Why don't the both of you get a room" Jilvao said sarcastically.

Aizen found him self in an unfamiliar position, he was surprised, Gin was never that annoying, luckily Aizen managed not to blush, however Julia was as red as a tomato, as she yelled at Jilvao.

After a minuet or so everything came down, Julia picked up the broken fragments of the plate she broke.

"So have you managed to retrieve your stuff, besides all the swords you've stolen?" Julia asked.

"Partially, the tenryubito has sold the Hogyoku just yesterday" Aizen said calmly, as he decided to ignore her sarcasm.

"The what now?" Julia asked, confused.

"It is the name of the orb, there is no reason for me to hide that fact any longer, you're already my accomplice, you won't turn me in, and neither will these two" Aizen explained.

"Yeah, on that note, who are they?" Julia asked curiously.

"their names are Sora and Jilvao, they were slaves that I decided to rescue and make them my subordinates, " Aizen answered, even if it wasn't explicit, both Sora and Jilvao understood they were going to follow Aizen's lead, it wasn't a problem to either of them, Sora had a goal she Knew only Aizen could lead her to and Jilvao didn't care much.

"So what exactly this Hogyoku does?" Sora asked, curiously, after all she saw Aizen get pretty mad when he learned the tenryubito had sold it.

"That depends entirely on the person using it" Aizen said vaguely.

"Whats that supposed to mean?" Jilvao asked.

"The Hogyoku has the unique ability to manifest the desires of those around it over a period of time, for example, Saint Alger wanted to attain additional material wealth, so the navy had come and bought it from him for a large sum of money, while you and Sora wanted to be truly free from the tenryubito's grip and gain power, so it lead me to rescue you while I was there" Aizen replied.

"But couldn't all those be considered as coincidences?" Jilvao asked, he was a bit confused about it all.

"You can regard them as coincidences if you like, but this is the effect the Hogyoku has on reality, didn't you find it odd that someone simply came to you and offered you an offer that you couldn't refuse?" Aizen explained, it would seem they were catching on, Aizen continued "The Hogyoku is in a dormant state right now and luckily he would remain that way for a long time, you see, right now the Hogyoku's effect on reality is minimal, like you've said, the manipulations it is doing now can be viewed as mere coincidences, but when the Hogyoku is fully awakened it can be a dangerous weapon, the Hogyoku cannot achieve your goals for you, but it will lead you to them if you have the power to potentially achieve them on your own, and for one who has enough power, there is no limit for what they can achieve" As he finished he noticed that the only one still listening to him was Julia, both Sora and Jilvao had dozed off…

"How rude" Aizen said, what he hated most was to be ignored, he would rather be outsmarted, Aizen went towards Sora and Jilvao, and hit each of them with the hilt of is sword.

"Ouch!" Sora grunted

"What was that for?" Jilvao complained.

"You shouldn't sleep while other people are talking to you, it's impolite" Aizen exclaimed.

"It's not my fault you carry on for way to long…" Jilvao trailed off.

"So when are you going to start training us?" Sora asked, getting a bit impatient.

"Eager aren't we, don't worry we will start soon enough" Aizen answered.

"How am I going to train, I don't have myself a fancy sword like she does" Jilvao complained.

"Don't worry, you can have this sword" Aizen said as he handed Jilvao the Kikuichimonji Norimune, Jilvao picked up it had a blue lace on the hilt, its guard circular, and it had a dragon shaped inlay on the sheath.

"Its name is the Kikuichimonji Norimune, you should take good care of it" Aizen said, "Also, before I will start to train you, we need to get you some new clothes and gloves to cover the marks on your skin, the navy should start looking for you soon, and anyone with that mark will be taken away" Aizen said.

…

Four days later at Navy HQ, Fleet Admiral Sengoku was walking back and forth within his office, he was furious of course; somebody had the nerve to actually break into Mariejois, kill tenryubito on left and right, and rescue more then two hundred slaves total, thankfully Tiger Fisher had only managed to kill ten tenryubito, but that damage done to Mariejois itself was severe, over forty percent of the structures within Mariejois were destroyed beyond repair, and a third more had been damaged, and that not all, over two thousand soldiers have lost their lives, not to mention civilians, Without fail, the Gorosei had given Tiger Fisher a bounty worthy of his crime, 230 million berries, one of the highest start bounties that have ever been given, but in what bothered Sengoku the most was how the hell Tiger Fisher had managed to do so much damage in only five hours, it was only five months ago that Fisher himself was barely able to escape from Mariejois alone, and even then he was bruised and battered, it was inconceivable that someone could improve that much in such a short amount of time, but then it dawned to him, maybe Fisher wasn't acting alone, maybe someone had broken to Mariejois along with him, someone from The Whitebeard Pirates maybe, the have been known to provide protection to Fishman island for over three years now, maybe Fisher had asked them for there help, if one of the commanders of the Whitebeard Pirates had assisted him, it could explain how he managed to pull of that entire ordeal, but there was a problem with this theory, only a day before the event, a huge battle was recorded between the Whitebeard Pirates and Kaido's Pirate crew, So it would have been unwise for Whitebeard to send one of his commanders to help Fisher as it would mean having one less card to play against Kaido, damn he hated this, he hated being so clueless, he would have to wait to Kuzan's report, as Kuzan was the one assigned to investigate the incident.

As if on cue, someone knocked on the door, "Who is it?"

"Vice Admiral Kuzan, may I come in, sir?" Kuzan asked.

"Just in time, come in please, have you finished you investigation?" Sengoku asked as he offered Kuzan a cup of tea.

Kuzan sat down and drunk from the cup "I have, it seems your gut feeling was correct, there are several evidence which support the theory of an accomplice" Kuzan exclaimed.

"Was it a collaborator from inside of Mariejois, or additional help from the outside?" Sengoku asked anxiously, finally he would have more information about this mysterious accomplice.

"According to the evidence we found, it is most likely help from outside, first of all, there is the gate, the gate was seemingly blown forward by some sort of blast, and even though Tiger Fisher a bazooka launcher with him, we couldn't find any Bazooka rounds near the gate, which means some one else used some other technique to blast-open the gate, but that's not all according to eye witnesses, Tiger Fisher never went inside the inner walls of Mariejois, nor did he attack from the outside, however over eight hundred of our casualties have been inside the inner walls, plus one tenryubito, Saint Alger who was found dead in his Mansion, we tried to find one of his slaves but the all of them seemingly escaped" Kuzan explained.

"Wait a minuet, wasn't it Saint Alger that had sold the world government that weird orb that emitted Haki on its own?" Sengoku asked.

"Yes, it was Saint Alger, which is why I believe that this orb was his main objective" Kuzan exclaimed.

"I see and I assume none of our photographers had managed to take photo of the culprit?" Sengoku asked.

"Actually we can assume one did, because he was found dead, which means our culprit must have noticed him and killed him on the spot, the photographer was so terrified his hair turned white" Kuzan answered.

"That would mean our culprit doesn't have a bounty yet, how can so little about someone strong enough to break into Mariejois, kill a significant amount of Marine officers, some of which lieutenants and captains, and still keep himself undetected by anyone?" Sengoku asked angrily, some one of that caliber doesn't simply shows up out of nowhere, he stood up.

"Thank for the report Kuzan, you're dismissed" Sengoku said as he sent Kuzan on his way.

"So what should we do about it?" as Sengoku raised his said from the table only to see Vice-Admiral Garp.

"Garp! You've been eavesdropping again, haven't you?" Sengoku asked agitated.

"Ha Ha Ha, so you've noticed, maybe this guy could teach my grandson about subtlety" Garp said humorously.

"This is no laughing matter; we have a dangerous unknown criminal running loose, who know where he might strike next and you're here making jokes about, you know what? Go to Saobaody Archipelago, and supervise the training of the marines, maybe the presence of a Navy Hero would increase the amount of recruits" Sengoku said, he needed to do something to engage the problem other then prowl his office.

"Very well, I will be going then, but try not to let your emotions cloud your judgment" Garp said as he went out of Sengoku's office.

…

**The previous day, near Grove 13….**

Aizen was watching as both Sora and Jilvao crossed swords with each other, it was suggested by Julia that they would start by using wooden swords, not the ones they had "acquired", they were making progress in an unbelievably fast pace.

Teaching wasn't new to Aizen, as he was once a teacher at the Shin'ō Academy, he was mainly teaching an Optional Calligraphy class, but he also taught some Zanjutsu from time to time, so teaching Sora and Jilvao wasn't very hard especially with their unrivaled learning capabilities.

Aizen had got himself some new clothes, while he refused to give up on his white coat, underneath it he wearing a short sleeved dark blue shirt and some long black pants and black boots, to complete the "harmless" look he also bought glasses reshaped his hairstyle back to what it used to be.

As Aizen was monitoring their progress, Julia had sat beside him on one of the grove's roots.

"So can you tell me way have you chosen those two?" Julia asked in reference to Sora and Jilvao.

"They were the first ones I found" Aizen answered, Julia sweat-dropped, "But even so I wouldn't have taken just anyone, Sora has an unmatched strength of will, and also I can see the hatred in her heart, she hates the tenryubito, she hates the marines and she hates the World government, I assume there is a very complicated story behind it, she had never told me her last name, and that could only mean that either something very unfortunate had happened to her family, or that her family had done something to her, and to add that she had been a slave, there is plenty of reasons to hate, and above any sword, technique or physical attribute, hatred is the most powerful weapon of them all, hatred is the fuel to any fighting spirit." Aizen explained, "If there is something that could equal that it would be what Jilvao has, a significant part of a battle is determined by reading your opponent, but Jilvao is the type you cannot read, it is not as if he is detached, he shows emotion, just not the type of emotion usually associated with battle, in simpler terms, if Sora has the strongest fighting spirit in the world, Jilvao has none at all, he doesn't care about life, not even his own, and it makes him unpredictable and unreadable" Aizen exclaimed.

"So that means you've actually hit the jackpot so to speak" Julia said.

"Not the wording I'd use but yes" Aizen agreed.

"However there is something that I still don't understand, why is it that you haven't reported me to the marines, risking yourself in the process?" Aizen asked, he had been curious about it for a while now.

"well the truth is, living here at Sabaody Archipelago, you can see everything that is wrong with, even though we have peace it is still hard for us to see the tenryubito come every now and then with there slaves, just two months ago I was walking out side with my friend and her husband, a tenryubito came by and as we are ordered, we bow down, suddenly the tenryubito stops besides us he looks at us closely as if he was checking us out, than he says 'I will take this one to be my wife' as he points to my friend, as her husband stood up in protest he was shot to dead by the tenryubito, and the worse part is that even after the event, I wasn't angry at the tenryubito, I didn't even felt guilty for asking them out for dinner or for not offering myself to the tenryubito as a substitute, the only thing I felt afterwards was fear, the only thought on my mind was 'will it be me next time?' he, I don't I or anyone else can change this world, but if you believe you can, then I am sure as hell not going to try and stop you" she exclaimed.

Aizen looked at her, the tenryubito, even though much they were worse, were much like the central 46, they had the authority about any thing and anyone, but the authorities of the central 46 were limited, Nobles most of the time had a say in their decisions and Captains could appeal against them, however these tenryubito didn't even had the interest of the public in mind, in fact they treated everyone who wasn't a tenryubito like insects, a perfect example of the idiom 'The pot calling the cattle black', however they were of little concern to him, he could crush them anytime, anywhere, what he needed to do know was to secure the Hogyoku, and he knew exactly how to do just that.

…..

Well, how did you like it? It may be a bit rushed but the purpose of this mini arc was to gather followers for Aizen, people like Gin and Tosen,

I know it was rather unoriginal and I hope I didn't wreck the story but I couldn't find any other solution. Anyway, the Marines aren't totally clueless but they don't know much, I hope I didn't disappoint, have great day, Semiseru123.


	5. Chapter 5

Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo, One Piece is owned Eiichiro Oda, naturally all characters from either anime or manga belong to their respective owners, as well as all places and names that are mentioned, and some parts in the prolog also belong to Tite Kubo, please support all official releases.

"Copyright Disclaimer under Section 107 of the Copyright Act 1976, allowance is made for "fair use" for purposes such as criticism, comment, news reporting, teaching, scholarship, and research. Fair use is a use permitted by copyright statute that might otherwise be infringing. Non-profit, educational or personal use tips the balance in favor of fair use."

**Chapter 5**

As Jilvao and Sora crossed swords a few more times, they parried each other's swords and came to slash one another, Aizen flash stepped between them and caught their wooden swords, effectively stopping them.

"It is time for you to start using your real swords" Aizen exclaimed, they have already gained all they could by training with wooden swords.

"But didn't ya say we needed ta train with wooden swords for a while first before we begin trainin' with real swords" Jilvao Asked.

"I meant what I've said, however training wooden swords first is meant to achieve only two things: to prepare your body for handling a real sword, and developing your instincts, in order to be a swordsman you need power, speed and muscle weight for attacks to be as effective as they can be, and it seems the fact that you were slaves have developed you perfectly in all three categories, both of you have remarkable speed for this amount of training you had, and of course in the last three days, both of you have improved your instincts considerably" Aizen explained.

"So what does training with real swords gives us?" Sora asked, with her usual serious tone.

"The thing you need most, Experience" Aizen said with a smirk as he handed Sora and Jilvao their swords.

"Now then, attack me" Aizen in his calm voice.

"What?" they both said in unison.

"You heard what I've said, the only way to gain experience is to fight someone you haven't fought before" Aizen explained.

"You want both of us to attack you together?" Sora asked tentatively.

"If there were five of you, I would have suggested that all five will attack at once, you maybe able to move at considerable speeds easily now, and maybe your strength is superior to most intermediate warriors, but you both still have a very long way to go before you will become my equals in battle" Aizen exclaimed.

And with that they've attacked him, as they were fighting, Aizen was taking notes, Sora relied more on power attacks, while Jilvao relied more on his speed, however for Aizen both their speed and power didn't came close to match his, however as his intentions were to have them gain more experience, he held back as much as he could, it is hard for him to control his power after all.

Aizen was only focused blocking or dodging their attacks, he only put little effort in attacking, using mainly punches and kicks that won't cause any substantial damage.

None of their attacks had connected, no matter how hard the tried, he even caught there blades with his bare hand.

Eventually after five hours both Sora and Jilvao were too tired to continue the fight.

"We have finished for today, you should rest now" Aizen said as they all started walking towards Julia's house, everything was going according to plan, soon he would be able to put the next phase of his plan into action.

…..

In the following day, Aizen had continued Sora's and Jilvao's training, this time though they had fought each other again, as fighting with an opponent who is an equal to you in battle is much more beneficial then fighting against an undoubtedly superior opponent.

Tomorrow Aizen will act on the next phase on his plan, only the marines and the World Government knew where the Hogyoku was, so in order to find it, he would need to join the marines, which would be the best course of action.

As Sora and Jilvao were training, Aizen had Asked Julia to watch them; he needed to go to the library as he had some planning to do.

While he was walking to the library, Aizen had already began to plan ahead , from he remembered, joining the marines shouldn't be a problem as long as you don't have bounty on your head, the only thing for him to learn was the command structure of the marines, he needed that information in order to figure out how long he would have to work undercover, as well as to which rank he should aim, he was certain that he shouldn't go for Admiral, the position of an Admiral draws to much attention, but he still needed to be in a high enough rank to access classified information, he was about to reach a conclusion when suddenly he noticed something or rather someone in his way.

"And who might you be?" Aizen asked, he didn't recognize the man in front of him.

A group of people came and stood behind the man like some sort of entourage.

"You don't remember me?!" the man said with anger, "You humiliated back at the pub five days ago, when I came to Sabaody Archipelago a week ago people feared and respected me, but after you came and humiliated me at that Pub, I became a laughing stock, and you're going to pay for that" The man said.

"You will have to excuse me but I still don't recognize you, after all it would be hard to remember every ant I crush" Aizen said, he now recognize the man as the pirate who was stupid enough to attack him, "cut-throat" Jeremy.

"You bastard, you won't live to regret taunting me" the pirate yelled angrily.

"As amusing as it would be to let you test that theory, I don't have the time or the luxury to afford fighting you" Aizen said calmly.

"I don't care even if you are late to your own execution; no one humiliates me and gets away with it" the pirate yelled.

Aizen didn't like the situation, he could defeat this fool in battle with ease, but that would cause a commotion, even if he just release spiritual pressure again to scare him off, he could still alert the marines as being close to the library meant being close to the Sabaody Archipelago marine base, and at least one vice admiral was stationed there, and since they use that mysterious Haki power, they could detect him and that wouldn't be favorable, he needed to find a solution fast, one that could get rid of that pestering pirate while not causing any sort of commotion or alerting the marines of his presence.

The pirate had drawn his sword and was about to attack, Aizen was just about to retaliate, deciding the lesser of evils would be to cause a commotion now when there is no marine around.

Suddenly huge man appeared behind Jeremy "You have quite a bit of guts to try and attack a civilian so close to the marine base, pirate" said the big man who appeared to wear a white coat with red Epaulettes that have golden inlay. Aizen immediately knew this was a high ranking marine officer; this coat was the famed justice coat, from what he remembered from the little study he made on the marines, only an Ensign or above ranked marine could wear a coat with the word justice branded on it, and only Lieutenant-Commander or above should wear a suit underneath it, and this man had worn just that.

Aizen knew this was a chance he shouldn't miss. It was time to put on the façade right away, the same façade which fooled the entire Gotei 13 for over one hundred years.

"Damn it! Its Vice Admiral Garp, we don't have chance against him, RUN!" Jeremy yelled as he and he's pirate crew started running away from Garp.

Garp looked as the pirates ran away and sighed, he had just arrived on to Sabaody Archipelago on Sengoku's order and immediately he needed to scare a rookie pirate from attacking a civilian, the reputation of the marines is not what it used to be in this "Golden Age of The Pirates". Unbeknownst to him, the man In front of him was by no means an ordinary civilian.

"Thank you sir vice admiral, I don't know what I would've done if you hadn't shown up and scared the pirates" Aizen lied while putting on his "harmless" façade.

"Don't thank me, to ensure the public's safety is the job of the Marines, a job I am proud to do" Garp said proudly before he continued "But it seems you have a mean of self-defense" Garp said pointing at Kyouka Suigetsu.

"You mean this?" Aizen said as he pulled Kyouka Suigetsu with its sheath as he continued "I am a swordsmanship teacher and I have two students now, I used to be a small-time bounty hunter, 2-3 million berry bounty at most each time, but now I am just traveling with my students " Aizen said, coming up with believable lies on the spot was a skill he had developed a very long time ago.

"So why would a pirate like him be after you?" Garp asked, Aizen noticed this man wasn't naïve, he was deductive; Aizen knew that without a good enough lie he wouldn't get off the hook, he put Kyouka Suigetsu.

"He wanted a sword that I posses, an o Wazamono grade Sword, I found on one of my journeys across the sea, I already gave it to one of my students, and I most certainly won't give to a pirate" Aizen knew how to play his cards, he needed to build a certain image of himself for Garp to see, he put his sword back in his belt but not before silently releasing it and putting garp under its effects.

"I see" Garp Said "Then don't worry, as long as I am here, no pirate will get away with any crime, so your sword will be okay, but I can't say the same about your hairdo, HA HA HA HA HA" Garp said humorously as he laughed.

"At least my hair still has color" Aizen retorted, suddenly wondering why he cared so much.

"Ouch, that was below the belt, haha" Garp said.

"By the way, are the marine's recrouting now?" Aizen asked, he wanted to take control over the conversation again.

"Yes we are in fact, why? Are you interested in enlisting within our ranks?" Garp asked

"Yes, but not only me, my students will enlist as well, I need to get back into shape and I am tired of part time jobs, and my pupils need some experience" Aizen said, there no reason for the man not to trust him.

"Very well, come to the marine base tomorrow and we will enlist you and your pupils" Garp answered, it seemed to him that Sengoku's plan worked.

…

Aizen had returned to Julia's home, he no longer needed to go to the library, after all his conversation with vice admiral Garp, whom he had recognized from his initial research about the marines, had cleared any detail that was then blurry to Aizen, things like marine recruitment dates and specifically how to enlist as a marine.

Aizen went inside the house, he had estimated Sora and Jilvao would be beck home already alongside Julia, and as he expected he was right, it seemed they were both relaxing right now.

"So have you found the information you were looking for?" Julia asked.

"Indeed, my plan is now complete and ready to be implemented" Aizen answered her, he felt somewhat excited, he always had this kind of sensation when a plan he devised was perfected on the drawing board, it will soon be time to implement another long term plan, and these were the ones he enjoyed the most.

"So is the first phase of the plan?" Sora asked.

"The first phase had already been completed, it was finding you two, not specifically, but as subordinates" Aizen answered.

"Than what is the second phase?" this time it was Jilvao that asked the question, but it was clear everyone in the room except Aizen wanted an answer.

"Well than…" Aizen said with a smirk on his face as he was about to explain.

…

**The following day 9:00 AM**

Three figures were walking on a path leading towards a compound; said compound consisted of one big rectangular building, the building was teal and had some deep blue stripes on it, and large training grounds extended in front of it, in front of them there was a fence with gateway and on it in big bold letters was written "Sabaody Archipelago Marine Base".

"So this is it?" Jilvao asked.

"So it seems" Aizen answered, "Remember not pull of your gloves at any cost".

"Understood" Sora replied.

As they reached the gate of the marine base, the guards stopped them/

"What is your purpose coming here, sir?" one of the guard asked suspiciously as he noticed the swords the three individuals in front of him were carrying on there waists.

"Oh pardon us, we came here to enlist" Aizen replied in a reassuring tone, he always had a neck in smooth talking, even though this situation hardly required it.

"So you want to become marines, well then you should go pass the training grounds and in the big building they will give you some forms you need to fill and sign, sorry for the rough welcoming, it was a long time since we had recruitment here" the guard apologized sheepishly.

"Don't mention it, and thank you" Aizen said, his character now must be consistent, he must build himself as the ideal individual from the beginning.

As they entered the big building, Aizen noticed Vice Admiral Garp arguing with a clerk in the reception, something about the lack of his favorite kind of cookies, it was then that that Garp noticed Aizen.

"ahh, you came, I was starting to believe you were pulling a fast one on me and didn't plan to show up, Ha Ha Ha" Garp laughed loudly.

"You have my apologies; my students here had a hard day of training yesterday so I've let them sleep in" Aizen stated.

"That's ok, but how old are they?" Garp asked seriously.

"Jilvao here is fourteen years old, and Sora is fourteen as well, why? Does it have any significance?" Aizen asked, he already began to devise a plan should worst comes to worst.

"It's just that usually our recruits are at least seventeen years old, as you know the see is dangerous, to enlist someone younger than that we need to check if they can fend for themselves, in other words we will need to put your students to the test, are you okay with that? You're their teacher after all." Garp explained to Aizen.

"Personally I think they are ready, but it is up to them to decide, I won't force them" Aizen replied, it clearly wasn't the truth, but it the correct answer, they were ready and they would do it regardless.

"Well, I am ready for it at any time" Jilvao said he smirked widely.

"So am I" Sora said as she also understood Aizens true intentions.

"Well that settles it than, I will round up some troops, wait for us outside at the training grounds" Garp instructed them.

As Garp went to get some marine soldiers for Sora and Jilvao to fight and prove their strength, said duo along with Aizen went to the training grounds and waited patiently on a bench, they seemed to be alone.

"I assume to pass the test they only require to survive for enough time against your opposition" Aizen said to Jilvao and Sora,

"From your tone of voice I understand you want us to do more than that…" Jilvao deduced.

"They will pit you up against either one competent swordsman or a group of novices, either way I want you to make an impression, I want you to defeat your opposition but remember not to over do it, do only what is necessary to defeat them, understood?" Aizen explained.

"But won't that only draw us unnecessary attention?" Sora asked.

"Not quite, our next move is at least ten years away from now and that's only if things go far easier than planned, any impression this test will draw will not last that long, besides after the Mariejois incident, as they called it, the marines aren't very picky and won't meddle to much even if you both do make an unexpected impression" Aizen explained.

Sora frowned; just the reference of that horrible place pained her.

"Do what is necessary to defeat your opponent and nothing more, don't reveal your full capacity if you don't need to" Aizen said, he decided to ignore Sora's pain for now it wasn't a good time to talk about it anyway

It seemed that Garp has returned and behind him were two marine officers that also carried a big bag with wooden swords.

Aizen noticed that none of them except Garp wore the famed justice coat, which was good; it meant they were both ranked lower then an Ensign, which meant that they wouldn't be to tough for Sora and Jilvao, but at the same time defeating them would be an achievement.

It also helped that they were at least petty officers, Aizen deduced that because both marines were wearing a slightly modified uniform that only those who were ranked petty officers and above could wear.

"Well, Soske, are they ready?" Garp asked enthusiastically.

"They sure are" Aizen replied with his own version of enthusiasm.

"Then who will be first?" Garp asked.

…..

Sorry it took so long as I was low on ideas, I know this chapter was a bit boring too but the next few will have some action have some action as Jilvao and Sora are going to do some marine butt-kicking, I hope you've managed to enjoy this chapter, have a great day semiseru123


	6. Chapter 6

Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo, One Piece is owned Eiichiro Oda, naturally all characters from either anime or manga belong to their respective owners, as well as all places and names that are mentioned, and some parts in the prolog also belong to Tite Kubo, please support all official releases.

"Copyright Disclaimer under Section 107 of the Copyright Act 1976, allowance is made for "fair use" for purposes such as criticism, comment, news reporting, teaching, scholarship, and research. Fair use is a use permitted by copyright statute that might otherwise be infringing. Non-profit, educational or personal use tips the balance in favor of fair use."

**I have only re-published the chapter after fixing some grammar and spelling errors, nothing new was done with the content, in the end there are responses to some reviews.**

**Chapter 6**

"Than who will go first?" Garp asked.

Aizen turned his to his two 'pupils' as if to imply that they would decide, as he did so Jilvao stood up.

"I will go first if you don't mind Sora, I'd rather get this over with first" Jilvao said but waited as if to get the okay from Sora.

"I don't mind much, just make sure not embarrass yourself" Sora said somewhat mockingly.

"oh don't worry about that, after all I have beaten you in training so any embarrassment to me is an embarrassment to you as well" Jilvao retorted wittingly.

"Now, Now, you both should know better than that by now" Aizen said with a small frown on his face.

"Sorry Aizen-Sensei, it was immature of me" Jilvao said sheepishly.

"I am sorry too Aizen-sensei" Sora had replied still keeping her usual frown.

"Could you please keep an eye on my Kikuichimonji Norimune for me, Aizen-sensei" Jilvao said as he handed Aizen his sword, it was obvious to the trio that the test will be conducted using wooden swords, after all it was just a test.

Jilvao than walked towards Garp, Garp gave him a wooden sword from the bag of swords he had brought with his men.

Garp then ordered one of the men to step forward and grab a wooden sword as well, as he would be Jilvao's opponent.

"I am Warrant Officer Gregory Falcon" the man said sternly as he readied himself for battle, the man had black short hair and a small bulldog shaped mustache and beard similar to Garp's, he war his own variant of the marine uniform with longer sleeves and a hat as well as blue jeans.

Said man had a very muscular physic, obviously from hard and extensive workouts.

"My name is Jilvao Silva" Jilvao said as he also readied himself for battle, Jilvao remembered that Aizen had instructed him not to say his true name, even so it wasn't that big of a change, it would be enough.

"Are you ready?" Garp, both fighters nodded," than BEGIN!" he proclaimed.

Warrant Officer Falcon didn't waste any time as he charged at Jilvao with a diagonal swing from above, however Jilvao managed to parry his sword quite easily, but that didn't slow the Warrant Officer down as he continued with a relentless barrage of swings, nonetheless Jilvao had managed to dodge or parry almost all of them, even though a few grazed him.

"After all that confidence you've shown, you're only fighting defensively, are you that afraid of me that you won't even try to fight back?" Falcon said, truthfully though he only wanted to invoke a reaction, he wanted to know what was going through Jilvao's mind; usually he had been able to read his opponent.

'this is very strange' Garp thought,' Falcon never resorts to taunting his opponents, usually he respects his opponents' Garp thought as he continued to watch the battle as Jilvao has parried a few more swings coming his way, 'Is this boy is somewhat unique That Falcon needs to taunt him to elicit a reaction' he thought as he looked at Aizen.

Unfortunately for the Warrant officer Jilvao knew what he was trying to do, and there-for answering the man wouldn't be advantageous, Jilvao simply smirked at his opponent as he continued parrying his strikes.

"Are you confused, Vice Admiral" Aizen asked.

"hmm" Garp said as he diverted his attention towards Aizen.

"I saw you were looking at me suspiciously, is something troubling you" Aizen said

"It is just that Falcon is acting strange, he never had taunted his opponents before" Garp said.

"Don't worry, he wasn't trying to actually insult Jilvao, he was trying to elicit a reaction from him" Aizen said, there wasn't really any point in hiding it now, after the match falcon would have reported it anyway, besides it will help to build Garp's trust in him.

"Elicit a reaction?" Garp asked.

"You see, Jilvao is unique, he was blessed with the ability to read his opponent as accurately and as quickly as possible, so much so that he can usually predict how they are going to strike before they do" Aizen explained.

"I see" Garp said as if he understood.

"However, this isn't his most frightening quality" Aizen added, Garp once again has perked up with interest as Aizen continued "every swordsman will eventually learn how to perfectly read his opponent; however that only applies if the opponent has fighting spirit, if the opponent has no fighting spirit they will never be truly engaged in the fight, and therefore you wouldn't be able to read them, that's why Falcon is taunting Jilvao, because Jilvao has no fighting spirit, Falcon cannot read him, and that's why he is trying to invoke a reaction by taunting" Aizen explained.

"Wow, during my days as a marine I fought some great warriors, but I don't remember ever fighting someone quiet like Jilvao" Garp stated, he truly had never met or even heard of such warrior.

"I would have been surprised if you had, warriors like Jilvao are very rare, in fact I would even say he is one of a kind, I can say for sure that I wasn't as dangerous as he was when I was his age, and I was praised as genius" Aizen explained, it wasn't exactly the truth but it wasn't exactly a lie either, but it didn't matter as long as it got him closer to his goal, to get Garp's trust.

After all, if you'll feed someone details after details about you, eventually they will get the feeling that they know you, regardless of how real those details may be, it is a faulty mechanism of the human brain, it likes to create patterns, you will give the brain enough details and it will make an assumption, and it will stick to it without fail, ignoring all further details that do not fit the pattern, if you'll feed a man enough sweet apples he will treat every sour apple as an anomaly and will dismiss it as a bad apple, even if most apples are actually sour.

It is that kind of understandings that brought him to where he was today, metaphorically speaking, he understood the psychology of the human mind better than anyone else, and he took advantage of it better than anyone else, that was his most frightening quality.

As the fight continued Jilvao had decided that he would start attacking, he was getting bored with simply dodging or parrying every strike Falcon dished out.

With that he began to go on the offensive, after Falcon's next diagonal strike that he had dodged, he tried to strike diagonally from below, hoping that Falcon's size and momentum, along with the fact that Falcon was taller then him, would be enough for his swing to connect.

That theory has been proven wrong as Falcon was able to parry the attack green haired boy had sent his way, however, he was getting tired, and it was apparent in his body language.

"Am I doing ok?" Jilvao asked with a shrewd smirk still apparent on his face.

At that moment Falcon understood that he was in a bigger jam then he had originally thought, not only couldn't he read the boy's moves and swordplay, he couldn't even understand the context of what Jilvao was saying.

The smirk obviously meant the boy was taunting him, and yet the words themselves didn't have that kind of venom in them.

Deep in thought, Falcon barely noticed the incoming attack, but nonetheless managed to dodge it, even though barely, as they continued their fight, only this time it was Jilvao on the offensive.

As Jilvao's battle continued, a thought troubled him; there is no way that this match is only meant to determine whether or not they can fend for themselves, no, if that was the case, Garp would have stopped them along time ago since it was obvious Jilvao could fend for himself, there must be more to it.

He secretly glanced at Garp, who seemed to multitask between talking to Aizen and monitoring the battle; he glanced at Aizen, who only nodded to him in response.

Aizen had figured out along time ago that this test is not meant only to determine if Sora and Jilvao, it will also determine what rank they will be given, after all it wouldn't be beneficial to the marines to enlist skilled swordsmen as chore boys, it did raise the question of how will they determine a rank for him? He supposed it didn't really matter in the long run.

As the fight continued Jilvao had decided he was done playing around, as Falcon came to hit him, Jilvao did not only dodge the attack, he had completely disappeared from Falcon's sight. Falcon looked around, scanning his environment for his foe, only to find him missing.

"Are you looking for me?" Jilvao asked, he quickly turned around surprised, however it was too little too late as Jilvao Struck full force with his sword onto Falcon leg.

"AHH!" Falcon screamed in pain as he moved away to gain distance, it was one powerful blow, but more than that it was surprising one, for a moment he completely lost sight of Jilvao, did the kid somehow teach himself Soru? Should he use his Rokushiki techniques? No, Garp told him not to use them

"How is it that you've become so much faster all of a sudden?" Falcon asked, somewhat surprised by his opponent's level.

"Are you that impressed by average speed?" Jilvao asked.

"That level of speed was average for you? I was told you have been trained in swordsmanship for only two years" Falcon asked, even more impressed than he was before.

"I have" Jilvao answered, secretly thinking how much more amazed the man would be if he actually told him the truth. However that would put their plan in jeopardy.

"Than how come you are that fast?" Falcon asked.

"I think you are forgetting that its not only time and skill that makes you improve, but also your teacher, a good teacher brings his students to there potential, and an amazing teacher helps his students surpass there own potential" Jilvao exclaimed.

"Now, now Jilvao, I am not that good" Aizen said 'sheepishly', though the subtext was clear to Jilvao.

"I'm sorry, I forgot that you were here, didn't mean to embarrass you" Jilvao apologized.

"It's fine" Aizen said and put on a cheerful smile.

"You should focus on your opponent!" Falcon shouted as he rushed forward and swiped diagonally with his sword hoping to land a crucial blow, however, much like many other times in this fight, his strike was blocked by the green haired teen, who simply smirked at him.

"Do you think I need to focus in order defeat you?" Jilvao asked, Falcon gasped in what he only could describe as fear, he felt as if a pulse of some sort hit him, 'could this be Haki? But how? In this age?' he thought, clearly he didn't expect he'd fight someone with Conqueror's Haki in this kind of fight, it was a simple test after all, he most certainly didn't expect to find it in someone so young.

It seemed to pass by Sora, the blue haired girl didn't seem to notice it, or at least couldn't fathom what it was, however that small burst of power didn't go unnoticed by Aizen, and judging by the surprised, yet restrained, look on his face, it didn't pass by Garp either.

Aizen decided not show the fact that he felt Jilvao's Haki, in a good deception you need to know the most, while pretending to know least, it is a basic rule, who knows what piece of information will be useful in the future.

The fact that Jilvao had that rare ability was very pleasing though, it is another tool in the toolbox, another card to use, another piece to move.

But more than that it made clear that Aizen's efforts are already bringing results, even though Conqueror's Haki is a congenital power, he assumed even those who were born with Conqueror's Haki will need to reach a certain age in order to be mature enough, both physically and mentally, in order too be able too use it. regardless he would have to research Haki more thoroughly in order to consider himself knowledgeable in the subject.

From what he read so far Haki was quite similar to spirit energy however it was somewhat limited, it could only be used to reinforce your attack, it could neither fuel it, nor could it be used as raw energy to be exerted, which meant no matter how powerful one's Haki may get he couldn't use it in order to cast Kido-type attacks, however if one is already capable of using Kido type attacks, Haki could push the strength of the Kido spell to the next level, adding to its destructive power.

Still, those are only theories at this point; he would need experiment with it.

"I wonder when did you come up with that assumption that I need to be focused in order to defeat you" Jilvao stated, Falcon instinctively backed away from the green haired teen.

"For your information, from the moment this battle began I wasn't focused on you" Jilvao stated, a look that could only be described as something between confusion and shock appeared on falcon face

"But I suppose you have a point, it is not fair, all this time you focused on me while I was busy thinking about unrelated issues, lets start over, this time I am going to be one hundred percent focused" Jilvao said, once again Falcon felt that unbearable sensation he had come to define as fear.

"Do you think that small a gap could help you?" Jilvao said as Falcon once again lost track of him, only to find that the green haired teen had closed the gap between them.

"I can easily make that distance disappear" Jilvao said as he once again swiped at Falcon's already injured and hurting leg.

The fight continued with Jilvao striking again and again always hitting his targets, while Warrant Officer Falcon futilely tried to counter, however he was always either easily blocked or dodged.

Hit after hit Falcon was weakening, and as he was weakening Jilvao's momentum was growing, Aizen was somewhat impressed with his handiwork, he doubted anyone else could have brought someone from zero experience with the sword to the level Jilvao was presenting in only three short days, but than an image of blonde haired shopkeeper rose to his head, the same shopkeeper who always managed to best him someway, normally that thought would have somewhat annoyed him, however now it was actually bringing a smirk to his face, in this world there was no one better, no one in this world was smarter then Aizen.

"So, tell me why is it that you are still holding back?" Jilvao asked.

"What exactly do you mean?" Falcon asked back.

"It is obvious to me that you are not giving it your all, in fact I noticed it from the beginning of the fight, I thought once I will start actively weakening you, you would stop holding back, I will most certainly win otherwise…" Jilvao explained, it wasn't something he didn't already know.

Falcon looked at Garp, who nodded in response.

"Fine, let us see how you will hold up against some advanced Marine technique, **Soru**!" Falcon said.

Jilvao prepared himself, not one to be caught by surprise, but now it was his turn to be surprised as falcon charged at him in much faster speeds that the Warrant Officer has demonstrated previously, Jilvao could barely parry that strike and even then he was pushed back, he didn't have time to rest however, as Falcon once again charged at him striking rapidly.

But, even though Falcon was very fast, he was still very predictable, and while the speed Falcon now presented surprised him, it was nothing he couldn't match, he once again was able to parry most of the strikes Falcon sent his way, and was able to perform counter strikes, but these were now dodged somehow, could this man has managed to read him now? No, that was impossible, he couldn't read him earlier, so there is no way he could do so now, it was than Jilvao noticed that Falcon wasn't actually dodging, it was as if his physical form is bending like a paper in the wind.

The two fighters the two fighters then came to a halt, "What were those techniques you've just used?" Jilvao asked.

"They are called Soru and Kami-e, Soru is a technique that allows the user to move in high speeds, while Kami-e makes the body of the user go limp in order to avoid attacks, in essence it is the perfect counter for opponents like you who can't be read normally" Falcon explained.

"Interesting, in any case I think it is about time I ended this fight" Jilvao said as he posed him self for one final attack, Falcon did the same.

Aizen then felt a rise in what he could only say is spiritual energy, he looked at Garp who didn't seem to notice It. so Jilvao has gained some spiritual power from being around him, that was another pleasing sign today.

Jilvao and Falcon then charged at each other with amazing speeds, each ready to strike his opponent down.

In a split second they were each behind one another facing opposite directions, Jilvao's wooden sword was broken as, what would be the blade in a real sword, could be seen a few dozen meters away and the hilt was in his hand, Jilvao then crouched down to one knee as he put his hand on his shoulder.

"That was a good solid hit you inflicted on me, in fact it would have slowed me down significantly had we continued, and my sword isn't useable any more, and yet, if we were fighting with real swords, your head would have been resting beneath my feet right now" Jilvao explained.

Falcon meanwhile stood still, a large red linear mark was apparent on his throat.

…..

Well there you have it, it is my first fight so I would appreciate constructive reviews and not jus simple flame, I hope you had enjoyed the chapter, have a nice day

Responses:

**Impstar**: I am glad you liked it dispite the grammar, spelling and vocabulary mistakes, I hope this re-published version is better then the previous one, even if only slightly, thank you for the constructive review.

**TheOnlyKing****: **well, I am glad you like it, in fact I am surprised someone even reads what I am writing, there is a trend of over-worshiping Madara and hating on Aizen for some reason, not to mention the god-hood Naruto is given in every fanfic he is a part of, while always downgrading Ichigo, but enough about that. The next big time skip will occur sometime before Doflamingo takes the thrown at Dressrosa, and about Aizen betraying the Marines well, I am way ahead of you on that one, in fact I have already decided how to do it.

: thanks, it was my first time writing a battle so I worked quite hard on it trying not to make it to bad, so much so that I forgot about grammar and spelling hence I am now re-publishing this chapter.

**HarryEndingsFtw****:** thank you, I am happy that liked the chapter, there was only one fight because I wanted to give you (the readers) a quality fight and not some half assed excuse of a fight in order to write two in one chapter.

**Naosj**: thanks for the review, I am glad you liked it


End file.
